


If Your Gonna Leave

by UnholyDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Job, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Meanish Bruce, Plot Twist, Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Virgin Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clint's first time with a man, Bruce breaks up with him. The same night, Tony hears about what happened and makes Clint feel special, promising never to leave Clint, much like Bruce did before he crushed Clint's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Your Gonna Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I would feel bad for this, but I can't really bring my self to care... Sorry?

If Your Gonna Leave

Bruce/Clint, Tony/Clint

Sweat dripped down onto the writhing body underneath Bruce. Bruce cupped Clint's hard cock rubbing it slowly earning a loud moan. Clint huffed out a cry as Bruce inched a lubed finger down to his entrance and circle his hole. 

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, ever the gentleman. Clint searched Bruce's eyes, not sure of what he was looking for.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure." Clint all but whispered.

"You sure?" Bruce asked again, "It is your first time with a man, right."

Clint gulped loudly and nodded, "Y-yes. Yes it i- oh!" Clint cut his self off loudly as Bruce's finger pushed into is tight hole, all the way to the last knuckle. "Oh god." Clint whimpered, grasping Bruce's shoulders with both hands and drawing him knees to his chest.

"Good boy, Clint." Bruce crooned, working his fingers faster. He propped his body up, putting his free hand next to Clint's head. "Shh." Bruce said, "Just relax, it'll feel good soon. Trust me." 

Clint just nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pleasure. He cried out as Bruce entered another finger, pushing, pulling and stretching until he added another finger. By then,  
Clint was writhing on the bed, gasping and moaning Bruce's name.

Clint let out a whine when Bruce pulled his fingers way, but moan when he felt the tip of Bruce's cock at his hole.

"You sure?" Bruce asked again, "I don't mind waiting long-"

Clint cut Bruce off, "No, no. I want this." He panted, "Come on, Bruce, we've been putting this off for two months. Plus, we've been dating for four, its ti-"

Clint screamed as Bruce pushed in without warning, seething his self up to the hilt. Clint took a shuddering breath as he felt tears of pain slide down his face.

"Shh." Bruce said, wiping away the tears before running his hand through Clint's hair, "It's better to do it quickly. Your ok, baby. It will feel better."

"It-it hurts." Clint whimpered as Bruce started to move.

"I know, hun." Bruce said, pausing his movements, "Do you want me to stop?"

And Clint's mind went into over drive. At first he wanted to scream, 'yes, get the fuck off of me, dick face.' But, he didn't want Bruce to leave. After Clint left the circus, he had no one, but him self. He was on his own for so long that once he joined Shield he was prone to panic attacks if he was alone for more then ten minutes. Sure, he had Natasha, but she was really only a protector. Then where not really good friends, more like mother and son. After the invasion, Clint latched to anything blue. When he was under the Tesseracts control he felt safe, it was his friend. Then, finally, Bruce told Clint that he was practically his best friend and Clint literally jumped him, showering kisses on his face. Clint thought that things where going well and he didn't want his pain getting in the way of never being alone again.

"No." Clint said quickly when he felt Bruce staring to pull out, "Don't leave me. Please, Bruce, don't ever leave me." Bruce sighed, leaning down to Clint's face and kissing him lightly.

"I won't." Bruce promised before rocking his hips quickly, in a harsh pace. Bruce shifted his body, he was looking for something.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" Clint screamed and Bruce grinned, ramming into Clint's prostate over and over.

Clint came first, shooting all over his stomach, and Bruce came a second later, seated all the way in Clint's body. Bruce pulled out wincing at the blood on Clint's thighs and bed sheets and collapsed next to Clint on the bed. Clint curled up to Bruce's side and slung an arms around his chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Bruce." Clint whispered, nuzzling his face into Bruce's neck. Bruce sighed, sitting up and brushing Clint's arm off of him. "Wha.. Wait! Where are you going?" Clint asked as Bruce moved to the end of the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

"Clint, I'm sorry." Bruce said, reaching for his pants, "But, but, I think we should see other people." Clint's entire world froze and new tears poured down his face.

"W-what?" He asked, "What do you mean?" Sudden anger shot through Clint's body, "Why? Because I wasn't a good fuck? What did I do wrong! You asshole! Tell me!" Clint screamed loudly, "Is it because I'm not a virgin anymore! Am I not good enough for you!"

"Clint." Bruce said, shaking his head but not looking back at Clint, "It's not like that."

"Then why." Clint whispered, barley audible, "You said you wouldn't leave."

"Things changed," Bruce said and things seemed to click into place for Clint.

"B-because I love you?" Clint asked with a sob. Bruce just sighed and stood up grabbing his shirt and pulling in on.

"I'm sorry, Clint." Bruce said and turned around, "Please don't cry." Clint just dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"If your gonna leave," Clint said as he felt the bed dip again, "Then go. Spare your self the trouble."

Bruce sighed, getting off of the bed, picking up his shoes and walking out if the room. He put his back against the door, sliding down is and placing his head in his hands. He heard Clint's muffled scream and then something being knocked over. A few seconds past before he hear Clint sobbing loudly and it only seemed to get louder.

"Oh Clint." Bruce whispered placing his hand on the door, "I love you to, but everything I love, I hurt. I'm sorry." And with that, Bruce put his shoes on before leaving to his own room in Stark Towers.

Clint jumped when there was a knock on the door, "Clint. You okay in there?" It was Tony. 

"Go away!" Clint yelled, throwing a pillow at the door, but Tony opened it anyways.

"Clint. Jarvis told me what happened." It was a whisper and Clint looked up to see Tony closing the door.

"W-what are you doing? T-Tony?" Clint asked, pulling a blanket over his still naked body as Tony pulled his shirt off before bending down and untying his shoes. "Tony!" Clint gasped, covering his eyes as Tony removed is pants.

Clint dropped his hands when Tony grasped them in his own. Clint blushed at Tonys naked body and fought the urge to stair. Tony held one of Clint's hand in his own as the other cupped his cheek. Tony leaned in slowly, placing a soft kiss on Clint's lips, to which Clint moved backwards.

"T-t-tony!" Clint gasped, "w-what was that?" Tony just kissed Clint again, pushing his backwards until Clint laid on his back fully. Clint gasped when Tony pulled the blanket off of his body.

"Oh, Clint." Tony said with a worried expression when he saw the blood on Clint's thighs and sheets, "Are you okay?"

"Wha..? Oh, y-yeah?" He said, but it sounded more like a question. He wasn't in pain, but the blood did scare him a bit.

"I'll take care of you." Tony whispered, putting all of his love into the kiss he gave Clint, whom moaned into it. Clint gasped as Tony trailed kisses down his neck and stomach until he reached Clint's fully erect cock, licking at the head. Tonys head bobbed up and down as he licked and sucked.

"T-tony." Clint cried out, grasping Tonys hair as he came, Tony drank him down, milking out every last drop. Tony kissed his way back up Clint's body and lined his cock up with Clint's hole.

Tony reached over and grabbed the lube, pouring on a generous amount. He kissed Clint and pushed into him slowly until he was fully inside. He waited and waited until Clint nodded, then he very slowly started to roll his hips.

Clint moaned and gasped as he came again, Tony following him seconds later. He pulled out, rolling onto his back, pulling Clint with him.

"I will never leave." Tony whispered into Clint's hair. Clint smiled and nuzzled into Tonys side, dreading when he woke up, for he knew Tony would be gone.

When Clint woke up there was a warm arms wrapped around his stomach and he realized that there was a body spooning him from behind. He rolled around to see Tonys smiling face, that day, and everyday after, until the day he rolled around to see a little boy, about seven years old, then another about four.

"Where's you daddy at?" Clint asked running his hands through his adopted sons hair.

"Daddy's cooking breakfast for you!" The seven year old said happily and in that same moment, Tony came through the door with a tray full of food. Tony sat down on the bed next to his husband and kissed him.

"I told you guys not to wake up dad." Tony scolded playfully. Clint and Tonys children giggled loudly, chasing each other out of the room. When Tony and Clint where alone, Clint looked to his husband and sighed.

"Any word on Bruce?" Clint asked, a little hopeful this time.

"No." Tony sighed, "He's been gone ever since... That night. It been nine years, Clint. If we haven't found him yet, I don't think we ever will."

Clint sighed but then smiled, "Your right. Plus, it's not my fault that he disappeared. I love you, Tony Stark."

Tony smiled widely before kissing Clint, "And I love you, Clinton Stark."

Clint laughed, rolling on to his back, taking his husband with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but eh. It was fluffy.... ish..


End file.
